La Masacre Del Jardín
by nekonekodesu 3
Summary: El Balance entre lo ficticio y lo oscuro puede subir y bajar, las flores solo anhelaban la libertad, el solo era codicioso y tal vez si no hubiera tenido compasión por aquella flor azul todo hubiera cambiado drásticamente. Tal vez las flores solo eran muy ingenuas o el era muy inteligente, pero al fin y al cabo todo crimen tiene su precio.


En medio de un bosque se encontraba una vieja cabaña la cual estaba a punto de ceder y desmoronarse, en aquella pequeña cabaña habitaba un viejo señor el cual cultivaba un hermoso jardín.

Al viejo señor lo buscaban por todo el reino por robar la _"Flor sagrada"_ Los reyes se encontraban al fondo de la desesperación por encontrar a la tan deseada flor, lo buscaban en cada esquina del reino, pero como es posible atrapar a un ladron sin saber su identidad?

El viejo cuidaba de la flor al igual que todo el hermoso jardín, todas sus flores crecían convirtiéndose en flores con bellísimos pétalos los cuales parecían brillar al estar frente al sol.

Los años pasaron y los reyes cayeron en la locura, el reino se desmorono y perdió poco a poco su color hasta quedar en tonos grisáceos, lo que un día fueron risas ahora era llanto.

Entre todas las flores sagradas que el viejo robo, se encontraba una hermosa con pétalos azules, el viejo se compadeció de la pobre flor al ver reflejada su tristeza en ella, el viejo dejaba florecer a las bellas flores para luego venderlas a un buen precio a los cultivadores.

Cada año llegaban nuevas flores sagradas y cada vez más se iban, todas salían con la cabeza gacha y los pétalos caídos de un color oscurecido, casa vez mas reinos caían en la locura y la depresión.

La flore de la melancolía observaba como poco a poco sus compañeras iban desapareciendo, la tristeza inundaba su alma pero más temor le daba el saber en qué manos caería el día en que el viejo decidiera deshacerse de ella.

La pluma podía marcar su final y temía el día en que esta escribiera su nombre " _Me llamo Juvia"_

 _"Podrías contarnos que es lo que sucedió?"_

 _"El nos cultivaba para ganar dinero"_

La flor un día observo como la guardia real entro en busca de sus amadas flores, el viejo con fuerza los hiso dormir, habían pasado tantos años que no supieron reconocer a la bella flor que se encontraba entre miles.

En la habitación más oscura de la cabaña yacían durmiendo los guardias, el viejo le conto a sus flores que no había mejor regalo que el descanso eterno y el debía tratar bien a sus invitados.

 _"Con que los asesino, eres la única que queda viva solo de ti depende que esta historia no se repita"_

 _"El solo les dio un regalo, dijo que el descanso era el mejor regalo"_

 _"No sabes que es la muerte?"_

 _"No sé quién soy, como espera que comprenda eso"_

La flor tras su bastantes años en aquel frondoso jardín se percato de la desaparición de algunas flores, muchas flores intentaron volver a sus reinos pero estas jamás volvían.

 _"Encontramos algunos cuerpos, puedes decirnos si los reconoces?"_

 _"…Si las conozco… Son Lucy, Erza y Mira… El nos dijo que les había dado un regalo n-no imagine q-que seria e-e...eso"_

 _"A esta altura ya deberías comprender cuál es su regalo Juvia… Despierta del cuento de hadas en el que vives, sé que es duro pero viviste toda tu vida encerrada en el ático de un asesino"_

La flor observo caer la lluvia por la ventana y decidió salir a jugar, después de todo _el jamás sabría…_

 _"Que te sucedió en el brazo?"_

 _"Lo desobedecí, me dio una lección y…quemo mi brazo…"_

 _"Serias tan fuerte de poder justificar en la corte? Estarás acompañada de la Psicóloga y especialistas, estate tranquila"_

 _"Está bien pero… Que sucedió con las familias que trataron de salvarnos?"_

 _"Eran familiares de los cadáveres que encontramos… Ellos ahora deben estar bajo tierra, Juvia has sido bastante fuerte, estate tranquila que no permitiremos jamas que esto te vuelva a suceder"_

La flor de vez en cuando podía recordar un poco como era el azul brillante de su reino, la felicidad que emanaba era lo único que la hacía florecer, podía imaginarse corriendo por los campos con libertad y saltando de rio en rio, escalando arboles… Siendo libre.

 _"Lo declaramos culpable tras todas las pruebas obtenidas, Jose Porla, estas sentenciado a cadena perpetua por homicidio, secuestro y tráfico de menores"_

 _"Juvia lo has hecho Genial, es primera vez que no comienzas a llorar al hablar de todo, vamos a tomar un café, necesitaremos de tu ayuda para encontrar al resto de chicas que fueron vendidas"_

El tiempo pasó y la flor se volvió completamente ordinaria, sus hojas seguían marchitándose al pensar en un pasado oscuro, se preguntaba qué cosa podría curarla.

Estaba cansada del agua artificial y la luz de colores, nada era verdad, todo lo que creyó, cada cosa…

Todo era mentira… Solo estaba segura que aquel psiquiatra era bastante lindo, sus pétalos tomaban color al verlo, volvía a ser especial…

 _Quizás en un futuro, ambos compartirían una maceta…_

* * *

 **HOLAAAAA JAJSJSA estoy viva (? Queria escribir una bella historia de flores misticas y blabla pero termine escribiendo una historia de asesinatos JAJAJJA les explicare por si no entendieron.**

 **El "Viejo" era un asesino y secuestrador, robaba a las chicas de pequeñas y las dejaba crecer hasta cierta edad donde las vendia.**

 **Juvia era su preferida por el color de su cabello asi que decidio quedarse con ella.**

 **Encontraron al asesino y lo llevaron a la carcel, Juvia es la unica que sobrevivio a todo eso. Erza, Lucy y Mira son chicas que se escaparon pero el las encontro y las asesino para darles una leccion.**

 **Las familias que encontraron primero al asesino fueron asesinadas por este, los reinos eran las familias, ustedes entienden XD**

 **Juvia tiene esa marca en el brazo por que salio de la casa a jugar, el la castigo quemandolo.**

 **JASJASJ nos vemos :)**


End file.
